An automotive vehicle may include sensor arrays and cameras mounted to the vehicle to detect objects in the area around the vehicle for various safety systems for the vehicle and the driver. The vehicle utilizes the sensors and cameras to detect objects in the vehicle path. The various safety systems utilize the date to provide warnings to the driver and to initiate safety vehicle responses to minimize and/or avoid collisions.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.